black_beret_corpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Merpeople
Merpeople are beings who thrive in the oceans on Earth. They are known for their impact in folklore, literature and even present day television. They are known to be creatures, possessing the torso of either a beautiful woman or masculine males, but the tale of a fish and are known to go on the land as well. They have been reported to be seen througout the world for centuries, however many can say these are nothing more than an elaborate hoax, not the Black Beret Corps. 'Alpha Wolf & Marion' While swimming on a beautiful summer day, Alpha Wolf was swimming in the oceans of Miami, however he became very weary when he was swimming and then passed out. He started for float down underwater and that's when a young princess by the name of Marion found him and rescued him. Alpha woke up in Marion's bedroom just when Marion herself entered and he realized that he had a red and white tail. Marion introduced him to her parents, showed him around the city of Aqueotopolis and immedietly, Alpha showed his heroics by saving a young girl from a large block of ice via smashing it to get her out. Later on he and Marion were exploring a sunken American battleship where they found a few things, then they went to Marion's Pond Cave where they chilled for a while. Alpha sang "Burning Love" By Elvis Presley to entertain Marion and then soon after they danced, symbolizing the start of their relationship and then after, they fell asleep. Later on, Marion is gone and Alpha wakes to find her missing, which makes him assume she left for her kingdom and once there, her father known as King Archibald accuses him of stealing his daughter's voice. Alpha convinces him that he wasn't capable of such a thing, but he asks Archibald who could have done such a thing and he answers him by saying Mare Pythonissam and where she was located. He traveled to where he and Marion were, the American Battleship and entered through a dark corridor, that's where he met her. She and him discussed what happened and she admited to turning him into a merman, trapping that girl in ice and even stealing Marion's voice. Alpha traded his superhuman strength for her voice and returned back to Aqueotopolis where Marion's voice is restored, but their problem starts when Mare and an army of recently risen undead arrive at the city and order the surrender of the monarchy and Alpha decides to call in the Black Beret Corps' Aqua Division for reinforcements. A battle broke out, Mare battled Alpha using his strength, however things changed when Mare tried to injure Alpha and his strength returned to him and he explained to her that his strength only lasts in him, no one else. Mare is captured and Alpha was saying goodbye, Marion took it hard that he was leaving, but he promised her that he would make time to see her. He was on his way, but then Archibald allowed Marion to stay with him up on the surface which excited her and then with one superhuman leap out of the water, she and him came flying out of the air and into the sky, then landed on the beach where Alpha's home is located. 'Behavior' Merpeople, primarily a mermaid are beings known to be sometimes curious and very fond of having fun. They can also be sometimes dangerous, however that depends on what clan of merpeople it is and what kingdom it hails from. When it comes to humans, merpeople can also be very seductive and people can be attracted by either their beauty or voice. 'Powers & Abilities' A merperson is known to possess powers and abilities that can exceed those of mortal men. They are known to possess the ability to live a long time and sometimes are known to possess immortality as well. They are also known to possess the ability to change their tail for legs, however that is when they are dry, if wet they possess a tail. They are known to possess the powers of hydrokinesis and telekinesis which allows them to move the water and objects with their mind. They also possess accelerated healing which allows them to heal from almost any injury and possess heightened senses, which allow them to find food and even sense danger. They are known to also possess an immunity to diseases, however merpeople with enhanced capabilities are known to resist all types of disease. 'Weaknesses' Merpeople are known to be highly vulnerable to advanced weapons and explosives, as well as being crushed. 'Way of Life' Unlike the Humans and other beings of Earth and the Universe, Merpeople have their own unique way of life that needs to be showed. Government The Government of the merpeople is known to be a capitalistic monarchy that involves a king, queen, as well as their heirs and heiresses are known to be apart of their government. Currency & Trade The Currency of the Merpeople is known to be nothing more than abandoned seashells, the larger the shell, the more value that particular shell is. At first, they used the method of trade without money, however when Alpha arrived, Marion gave her father the idea of new currency and he used the idea. Usually people who sold something would get their stock from merpeople from other clans, all but the evil merpeople clans and not the alien merpeople until they were bought to Earth. Cuisine The food that is eaten by the merpeople is usually any kind of living crustaceans, small fish and even whales. They have also been known to have taken the recipes from human books and papers that they would find. Courtship & Marriage Many of the courtship rituals, the merpeople practice many different kinds of rituals, however the most common practice is when the mermen would usually seek their future mate and when they get close enough, they would look into their eyes and then they were to dance. That dance is the start of the relationship between the couple as a spiritual practice performed among the young. They usually court for 10 years, however on land they can court shorter than that time, but it is more convenient for them to court a 10 year cycle, so that if they are together for the duration of that time, they are most likely to marry on land after 10 years. When they marry, the groom wears a halo made of natural botany found in the sea, where as the bride wears both a halo and a vail. The one who joins them in matrimony is usually the main ruler of their particular group of merpeople. They also use rings with the color of their mate's birthstone as the gems and once they exchange the rings and vows, they kiss. Mating & Conception The next process for young lovers to do is to mate. Now usually the mating season of the merpeople is once every 10 years, however merpeople who live on land can mate, as many times as they so desire. One of the most unique things about the merpeople is that they never grow infertile and that means their families can be extremely large, depending on how many people are in a certain family at a time. Before they do mate, they usually lie on the sands located on any beaches along the East Coast, primarily on Miami Beach, near Alpha Wolf's beach home. Once on the sand, their tails would dry and morph into human legs which would reveal their reproductive organs, mainly what humans use to reproduce and then would mate in a special place of their choosing. If they successfully mate, they are most likely to produce a child and once that happens, the female will immedietly become pregnant and it would take 2 weeks before the mermaid is to deliver her and her mate's child before returning to the sea as a family. Transport The ways that merpeople can get around is the obvious uses of swimming while in the ocean or any other body of water they may come across. On the land they are known to learn the basics of walking, however some are so used to swimming, that they find it difficult to even take their first few steps. 'Technology' Most of the technology that is used by the merpeople is known to be one of the most well known primitive races there are on Earth. Thet also have a large degree of magic on their side, which is used by their rulers against many foes that are too powerful for their armies. Weapons The weapons of the merpeople are known to vary, ranging from weapons made from animal parts to weapons actually forged from metals. Their weapons are known to obviously vary in size, as well as power, however they are no match to the alien lifeforms and Humans that live on the surface. Communications The communications technology is known to be a very unique way of talking with one another. What they utilize is an enchanted shell, which they call the "Shell Cell" and what it is made for is to send the sound from the speaker on one end and turn that into sonar, so anyone on the other end can hear them speak. The other thing about this is that when the user speaks into it, it is usually sounds like an echo. Clothing Usually when it comes to the merpeople, they would usually wear nothing on top if male, however some females desire to wear a bra made from seashells and other females like to be topless. On land, they are usually fully naked for their wedding and mating rituals. The only ones who wear all clothes are the merpeople who live on land such as Marion while she lives with Alpha. 'Beliefs' Even the merpeople of the deep are said to also possess beliefs, even for a being more godlike than the human, which is something unique and not seen in every species. Gods & Goddesses The gods and goddesses of the merpeople are said to be beings that are more godlike than they ever could hope. The beings were said to have taken the youngest of the ruler's daughters and would mate with them, this would only happen once every 50,000 years. They are said to leave the daughter if she is already taken. Category:Immortal Beings Category:Characters Category:Myths & Legends